


Aleksandero Gibbs-DiNozzo

by emaz0225



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Multi, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Aleksandero Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo, Born May 4th, 1999





	1. summery and the first chapter

 

_Aleksandero Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo_

_Born May 4th, 1999_

_favorite colors are Blue and Black._

_Hobbies are pissing off Gibbs, Playing Halo, Playing Piano, Pranks._

_Has ADD and ADHD is on medication for,_

_Abby calls him Italian Gibbs._

_He is mischevious Tim always checks his stapler and chair when he is in and with Tony._

_Tony is protective of him but not as much as is Gibbs. Gibbs is the one who really enforces the curfew of 9 pm on weekdays and 10:30 pm on weekends and if he skips it or sneaks out he has to run suicides and then push-ups and then get a lecture from Ducky._

_August 10th, 2003: 4-year-old Alek is sleeping in his bed in his Poppa's house dreaming about going to the Zoo. He wakes up to being carried from the car to the NCIS building he barries his face into his Poppa's neck he hugs him. He turns around when he hears " Bambino, I missed you." he squeals " daddy why am I here at your work?" they laugh well Alek pouts in Gibbs' arms. Poppa says " daddy and I have to work well Uncle Tom watches you." I nod and fall back to sleep dreaming about fighting Pirates and finding treasure._

* * *

_I wake up again at 9 am to go potty. I go back to Uncle Tom's office and he says " Good morning Alek, would you like to get breakfast?" I nod and I go put on my Batman undies and my navy blue shorts, Poka Dots polio, I need Uncle Tom's help with my shoes. We go to Lilies Diner and I have kids Eggs and Chocolate milk and I take my Medicine I will be going into JK in the fall I am a big boy. We go back to the office and I take out my Superhero coloring book and I find Batman. I start to color him while I snack on some Charckers and I look up to see Uncle Tom in a serious talk. Oh no someone must be in trouble time for time out I take a sip from my apple juice and I continue to color. I fall asleep and I dream that I'm in the jungle and I swing with monkies I wake up for lunch and I eat 2 slices of pizza and some apple juice. I see Poppa on the big TV he looks annoyed by something. I wake up to being carried to Uncle Ducky who forces us to go back to bed make up your mind man. I close my eyes, I feel Poppa rubbing my back and hair, I fall into a deep sleep and I dream about Batman who is Bruce Wayne. I wake up at 7 to go potty and I dress into red shorts and a Spiderman tee and I go back to Ducky's domain and see Poppa waking up and he sees me with my shoes undone and says " son, need help with your shoes?" I nod he gets up and ties my shoes and picks me up and takes me up to the office I see Daddy there all ready to work he smiles at me and says " good morning bambino!" I smile back as poppa places me on the floor and say " good morning daddy." I walk over to his desk and I see Poppa go get coffee I take out my Batman stuffy and I play with it. 15 minutes later, Poppa comes back with 2 coffees and 1 caf-pow and 1 chocolate milk and a paper bag he sets them on daddy's desk. he says " there is a crecsant is for Alek, Now I am gonna go give Abbs her Caf-pow."  He leaves and I sit in my spot and daddy gives me my pastry and daddy gives me my meds and I take a sip from my chocolate milk then poppa comes up and pats my head and asks. " Did you take your meds, buddy?" I nod and he smiles at me and takes his coffee and danish and goes and sits on his desk and turns his look to daddy and does his boss voice. " DiNozzo we are having company this afternoon from Secret service agent Kate Todd and Special agent Fornell and his goons." I hear daddy groan and I look between them and I shrug and Ingo back to drinking my chocolate milk and Playing with Batman._

 


	2. second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alek meets Kate Todd and instantly likes her and someone stole his Batman and he goes on a hunt to find who took it.

 

_That afternoon, Alek was coloring a picture for his poppa when he looks up there is Ducky and Gerald and Abby. He waves at them and then poppa comes down with Uncle Toby he runs to him and gives him a hug and he hears a female voice say " What's with the kid?"  I look at her and scowl and say " I have a name lady." poppa goes over to me and says " Tobias I would like my son back." I am handed to poppa and he turns me around and barks " DiNozzo take Alek will you." I am in dads arms and I snuggle into his neck and say " I love you, Daddy!"  I curl into my blankets and I can't find my Batsy's I get up and look around the people and I pull on the ladies pant leg and she looks down at me and I say " There has been a serious crime committed My stuffed Batman has been kidnapped!" she looks at me and gasps and uncle Toby looks at me and says " Champs what's wrong." I tell him and he looks at one of his agents and says " Give it back Cooper!" the meanie hands it over and I hug him and I go back to sleep with my Batman but before I drift off I hear poppa say " Cooper if you ever do that again I will make sure you won't walk." I smile and curl up in my blanket and doze off to the sound of typing._

_I wake up and notice that Poppa is gone and I am with Uncle ponche and he is making funny faces at me and I can't stop myself from laughing. Daddy comes back with McDonalds for me and I eat my Chicken Nuggets and drink my chocolate milk. I go to sleep for the night and I snuggle with Batsy and I wake up when I feel myself being moved I open my eyes and mumble * Poppa your back did you catch the bad guys.*  Poppa kisses my head and says " We sure did buddy now you go back to bed." I nod and i snuggle closer into his body heat and I fall back to sleep. I feel poppa tuck me in I snuggle into my blanket and fall deeper into my slumber._


End file.
